This invention concerns improvements in or relating to optical beam expanders.
Some optical systems require optical beam expansion such that the diameter of a beam of electromagnetic radiation is effectively increased. Frequently the beam is the output of a laser system. Gains which can be achieved by beam expansion are that the beam divergence is reduced by the magnification ratio and that the beam flux per unit area is similarly reduced. An example of a beam expansion system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,475,793. That system includes a basically known form of afocal refractive beam expander consisting of a negatively powered lens element air spaced by a fixed distance from a positively powered lens element and arranged so that the negative element diverges a narrow substantially parallel sided beam and the positive element returns the beam to substantially parallelism but at an increased diameter. If such a beam expander has lens elements of a material whose refractive index varies substantially with temperature, then the device is correspondingly temperature sensitive. As a particular example, if the refracting lens elements are made of germanium, which is commonly used for infra-red wavelengths but has a relatively large rate of change of refractive index with respect to temperature, then the beam expander while satisfactorily operative to effect a required afocal beam expansion at one temperature will not have the same effect at a different temperature and afocality will be lost. The change of refractive index with temperature can be compensated by modifying the central air space between the lens elements in step with the temperature change, but this introduces the generally undesirable requirement of movable parts with consequential complication.